1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly to a tape recorder for allowing the use of two types of tape cassettes, one having front windows being closable with a shutter when the cassette is not used and openable when used, and the other type having a thick portion in the front openings for allowing a magnetic head, pinch rollers and the like to be inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years audio appliances have been digitized. High fidelity tape recorders are becoming popular which are digital recording and digital playback systems, and which include either an R-DAT system utilizing a rotatable head or an S-DAT system utilizing a fixed head are known. The S-DAT system is especially popular because of the similar structures of the head and the tape cassette with those of an analog tape recorder currently in wide use. There is a demand for a tape recorder which can record and reproduce both digital and analog signals.
The proposed tape recorder with the analog and digital feasibilities mentioned above allows two types of tape cassettes to be installed, wherein the two types are an analog compact cassette (hereinafter called the ACC) having a thick portion in the front openings for allowing a magnetic head, pinch rollers and the like to be inserted, and a digital compact cassette (hereinafter called the DCC) with a shutter, having front openings for allowing a magnetic head, pinch rollers and the like to be inserted, the openings being closable when the cassette is not used, and openable when used. This type of tape recorder can be applied both to the DCC with a shutter and to the conventional ACC.
However, this type of the tape recorder has difficulty in opening the shutter when the DCC is installed thereon.